isilmirfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Amon is a Half-elf, an original member, who met the other members in the group in the first adventure, "The mystery of the missing iron in Tilham". Description Appearance Ares is a 1,80 m tall, Half-elf, with brown hair tied into a bun and deep green eyes. He wears a studded leather armor and on his back hangs a longbow, called Ravnevind which he found in an Elder Nothics lair in a cave under Ravnborg. He very unusally has a well groomed full beard, this may or may not have something to do with the golden belt that hangs around his waist. On his back hangs a Cloak of Many Fashions. He has a Tattoo on his left foream, ( † Carn - 16. 5. 768 ), which is his brothers deathday. Personality Amon is very calm as he very rarely raises his voice and tries to never let his emotions control him. He wants to prove himself and be remembered, no matter the cost, either to force his way or to be welcomed into Sealthan. Ares keeps a teddy bear with him at all times, Mr. Snuggles, who used to belong to Carn when he was very young and Amon now always carries it with him. Biography Background Born as a result of love between races, Amon, son of a male elf and a female human lived a quiet life in Sealthan with his parents and his younger brother, Carn. Most of his childhood days went with his father teaching him the art of shooting with bow and arrow and learning everything about the forests in Sealthan, how to respect nature and handle oneself in it. At the age of 17 Amon and Carn went out to hunt and a beast slew Carn and knocked Amon unconscious. Amon was labeled an outcast by his family in that he failed his duty as a brother. From there he went on to Aquilonia and ended up in Tarantia where he ended up deeply alcoholized, beaten to a pulp and left for dead after a mugging. A young man, Alois, who was an archiver in the library in Tarantia found him and took him in, learned him languages other than elvish, learned him the value of books and the knowledge they possess. After being with Alois for half a dozen of years, Amon went on, travelling Ald Vailia and Iberum, and ended up working as a guide/bodyguard for a wealthy man, Olvar, travelling through Iberum. On that trip he learned that hunting humans could be lucrative. He followed Olvar for another year on his travels and then went on his own as a bounty hunter. Amon did that for around a dozen years and ended up travelling most of Nemedia, Argos, Aquilonia, Ald Vailia and Iberum, but still he dares not to set foot in Sealthan. His parents receive a letter from Amon on his birthday each year, but he never writes an address or a place on it. Character information Notable items *Ravnevind *Cloak of Many Fashions *Belt of Dwarvenkind *Tooth of Vinkar Category:Player Category:De Landløse